


Memories

by Cassiynn



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baze Malbus - Freeform, Cassian Andor - Freeform, Chirrut Îmwe - Freeform, Cute, Drama & Romance, F/M, Jyn Erso - Freeform, Rebelcaptian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:53:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiynn/pseuds/Cassiynn
Summary: Jyn and Cassian are brought to a new world. however they still have memories they don't understand. Forgotten everything that has happened they begin to realize they're more than just dreams. and with an unmistakable pull towards each other it's only a matter of time before they realize.





	1. Memories

Jyn pulled herself up the rungs as fast as she could ignoring the weight of gravity pulling her down to the floor below with her lover. She scrambled upwards dodging fire on her right. When she reached the top there was a metal shutter. She had give or take 5 seconds to jump through or she'd be cut in half.

It was either that or shot to death. She went for it but her leg slipped she tried to grasp on to something but her hands were too sweaty. She heard the metal shutter being to move. She braced her self for the pain.

Jyn shot awake sweat covered her forehead her brown hair matted to the back of her head. She was panting. She kept having this reoccurring dream. She hadn't gotten this far in it though. Why? She wanted the nightmare to cease to leave her alone.

The brunette swung her legs to the side of her bed and headed for the shower where she peeled off her pajamas that were now soaked in sweat. Jyn let the lukewarm water cascade down her back. She lifted her head toward the shower head imagining the water rain. She's in the middle of the street the rain pouring down onto her skin raising goose bumps on her forearms. There was a man by the street light but she can't make out his face.

The shower water had now gone stone cold bringing her back to the present. She turned off the tap and dried herself. She did these things as if she were on auto pilot. Nothing felt real. She felt the heavy sensation of missing her parents. Yet she didn't even know who they were. She had been an orphan her entire life. She was now 23 living on her own in her own apartment. Yet she still felt like there was something wrong.

Realizing she was going to be late she slipped on her leggings and sweater and headed out the door. Her hair still wet was tied into a bun almost too tight. Jyn stepped into the bakery where she worked. She gave a nod to her co worker before disappearing behind the counter to grab an apron.

Work went by slow, Jyn felt exhausted from lack of sleep making working even more unbearable. Until he walked in. She was almost sure of it. She felt an unmistakable pull towards him. He was the one on the floor in her dream. She racked her brain trying to think of where she had seen him before. But the only thing she could think of was her dream. The man looked at her funny, making her blush. She didn't want to draw attention to herself. She kept her head down as the man ordered, he continued to give her strange looks. She sat up straight this time and looked him right in his brown eyes. "Is there something wrong sir?" She asked trying not to sound annoyed.

"No. I just, could've sworn I've seen you before."

Jyn's heart was in her throat. "I have to go I don't feel well." She blurted before running out the door towards the back of the store. Everything felt off. She couldn't pin point it. Bile rose up her throat before she could stop it. He came around the corner while she was hunched over and puking. Great she thought. I can't look weaker than this. She forced herself to stand but it wasn't long till she was back on the ground.

Her vision faded slowly like an old television. every breath felt like she was sinking deeper into the cold pavement. and then black.

Cassian stood before a woman he did not know. She had passed out as soon as he approached her. He didn't feel very well himself come to think of it. But he blamed the damn dreams he kept having. Assassinating people, running away from something he didn't know. They wouldn't stop. But he had seen this girl before. He was sure of it. Her messy bun and pale skin. But now he was left with her unconscious in the back of an alley. It felt weird. It was weird but he couldn't leave her alone in the cold. He took off his coat and put it on top of her while trying not to touch her. He wasn't a creep.

"Hey..." He whispered. "Wake up please." He shook her gently now. "Please I don't wanna look like a criminal here." Cassian waited running his hands through hes tousled brown hair. Nothing. "Well this will be fun to explain to the cops." He sighed and fished his phone out of his pocket. Before he could finish typing in the area code the phone was snatched out of his hand by the girl.

"Don't." She said sternly "I can take of myself."

"Is that what you call passing out in front of a stranger in an alley?" He countered. She blushed vividly. He had to admit to himself it made him happy to see her blush.

"So you don't know me." She said defiantly

"I guess not. You do look familiar though." He sighed standing up. "Well I hope you feel better."

"Uh yeah thanks." She shifted awkwardly.

There was a long pause of silence.

"Well I should go I guess." Cassain scratched the back of his head.

"Okay."

Cassain began his way back to the front of the store. before he heard her yell after him.

"My named Jyn by the way."

"Cassain, nice to finally meet you." He bowed his head before turning around and heading home.


	2. Flashbacks

Jyn watched the mysterious mans back until he left only then did she noticed she had his jacket still. "I guess I'll hold onto it for now..." she reasoned with herself that it wasn't because she wanted to see him again.

She felt marginally better since she hurled, yet it still felt like her body was rejecting something. Shuddering Jyn put on the black bomber jacket and walked home feeling worse with every step. The jacket smelt familiar. "Cassain." the name rolled of her tongue as if she had said it a thousand times. She was sure she knew him but she didn't know how. What was going on? It was making her head spin.

Cassian sat by the harbour on the railing. The cool September air was just warm enough that he didn't notice his jacket missing. He watched the water lap rhythmically in time with the boats bobbing on the water. He sighed. There had to be more to the world than this. Working paying bills and then what? He felt like he was missing something he didn't know. Despite the terrors in his dreams they seemed better than his life at the moment. Maybe he needed to travel the world and he would discover the piece of him that seemed to be missing.

Cassian is looking through the scope of his sniper rifle. He's watching two older men fight, he can't read there lips. He watches as men in suits step forward and execute the one mans team. Cassian then realizes he's been watching that man because he's supposed to kill him. But he feels morally wrong about it, for more than the fact he doesn't want to kill him. He's important to someone he knows.

The he sees her, the woman from the bakery sneaking by enemy after enemy getting closer to the man Cassian has his sights set on. A shot goes off but it's not from him. He's worried about the brunette girl. Another shot goes off startling him this time.

Cassian is brought back to the present where he is still sitting on the railing by the water. Fireworks are going off. An elderly man beside him nods at him. "Nothing to be ashamed of young man."

"Huh" Cassian replied still out of it from wherever his mind went to

"You should be proud you served your country well."

"Served my country?" Cassian squeezed his eyes shut briefly trying to understand the world around him again.

" Only a soldier would have you blanked out expression during those fireworks, it's called PTSD or whatever. At least your generation try's to understand instead of calling people like us crazy." The elderly man shook his head in dismay seeking to go somewhere else himself. "War is no walk in the park, not everyone understands that." The man scratched his white beard.

"No they don't" Cassian decided to play along now, he didn't want the man to question him. "Well I gotta get home now." Cassian nodded at the man who nodded back.

Cassian thought about what the man said. It almost felt like he was right, but he was no soldier. He thought about the woman he met. Jyn. An unusual name yet so familiar. Some how she was connected to all of this he was sure. But how? And It wasn't like he could just gander up to her and tell her about the dreams he's been having she'd think he was being a creep. There had to be a way to get this feeling to go away.

Jyn rolled over in her bed. It was far to early to sleep but she wanted to escape the feelings that stuck to her. The man she met she felt an undeniable curiosity. But she was strong on her own she didn't want to rely on someone else to figure out the dreams. But it was looking like Cassian was going to be the only way she could possibly understand.

Jyn decided to go for a jog to help clear her mind. She grabbed her headphones and slipped out the door.

The air was crisp, it just barely irritated her nostrils. She pulled up her shirt trying to cover her nose. Her feet made contact with the cement in time with the beat playing in her headphones. 'Back in Black' it was her favourite go to feel good song. She focused on her breathing, in through her nose out through her mouth. She maintained a steady pace. She liked running it felt natural she could just think about nothing and just watch the world around her.

Cassian stood by a the pool table beer in hand. His opponent was a heavy set bearded man who was far too boisterous for Cassian's taste. The blonde looked at him with intent in his eyes as he held the cue stick in his left hand and drank with his right. The man made his shot sending the balls everywhere. The man was beating him. To be fair Cassian's mind was somewhere else the alcohol hadn't helped much with distracting himself. Cassian couldn't stop seeing the pool table as a galaxy each ball was a planet.

Cassian made his shot. He sank two in one, rubbing his short beard in concentration. He didn't want the man to win mostly cause he felt spite towards him. He was so loud and obnoxious it made Cassian irritated.

But he was too far behind.

The blonde made his final shot, sinking the black 8 ball.

He picked up the cue and kissed it. "I call this thing the destroyer!"

Cassian felt nauseous. Not because he lost. Suddenly he was somewhere else. A dessert of sorts. A big spherical structure could be seen in the sky. It was no moon.

"Hey no need to be a poor sport." The bearded man clapped a hand on Cassian's shoulder bringing him back.

Cassian ran out the bar feeling the urge to puke take over his body. He just made it outside when he ended up puking in the gutter. Luckily to everyone he seemed like he had too much to drink. But in reality he wasn't even close.

"Are you really that drunk you're puking in the street?" A familiar voice asked behind him.


	3. Dreamers

Jyn was jogging steadily making her way around town when she decided to take the scenic route. She had managed to clear her head...that was until she saw him standing in the street hunched over as if he was wounded. It reminded her of her dream, she had seen him like this before. Jyn considered pretending to not recognize Cassian but she couldn't, something in her gut told her he was somehow meant to be part of her life.

"Are you really that drunk you're puking in the street?" She asked noticing the bar he had just ran out of. Cassian didn't speak he just looked up and at her his face clearly exhausted. His warm olive skin was a lot paler than usual making Jyn feel the cold shudder of worry wash over her. Cassian stumbled losing his balance. Jyn quickly grabbed his arm keeping him from falling. Cassian immediately put his weight onto her not able to support himself.

"Whoa you ARE super drunk." Jyn noted astonished at his lack of motor skills.

"I'm not, somethings wrong with me." He panted. Jyn eased him down on the sidewalk so he could sit down. He sat up, his warm brown hair falling into his face. He quickly swiped it away before burying his head in his hands.

"Are you okay?" Jyn asked nervously.

"Yeah. Just really dizzy I don't know what happened there. Sorry." He rubbed his temples with his thumb and index finger. The colour was slowly coming back to his face making Jyn breathe again. He looked better that way anyway. Suddenly she realized how attractive the man was. There was something about his slight beard... Jyn shook the thought out of her head she could day dream later.

Cassian wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"So what brings you here?" He said hoping to change the subject.

"Well I was going for a jog, but now i'm clearly not." Jyn threw her arms up in the air nonchalantly.

Cassian noticed her clothing was tight and reflective. He appreciated the way it accentuated her curves.

" Ah, explains why you're so flashy." He smirked.

Jyn blushed vividly "I am not flashy! I'd rather not get hit by a car thank you very much." She pouted placing her hands stiffly on her hips.

Cassian put his hands up in defense. "I never said it was a bad thing." He smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"You know I thought I needed your help, but I think I'm just fine on my own." She said twirling around on her foot about to walk away.

"Help? with what?" He said now standing up a bit too fast. The world spun around him making his eyes sore. He placed pressure behind his eyes till the feeling stopped.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jyn questioned biting her lip. Her face pulled down in a sorrowful expression. Cassian had difficulty trying to figure which Jyn out of four was the real one. He opened his mouth to speak but ended up just closing his mouth awkwardly like a fish.

"I'll take that as a no." Jyn answered for him.

"It's just these stupid dreams I've been having. But this has never happened."he said gesturing to the street.

"Dreams?" Jyn perked up.

"Yeah, they feel so real as if I'm remembering something. But that would be impossible." He admitted sitting back down. "Maybe I'm just sleep deprived. "

Cassian pondered this possibility.

"I've been having the same thing happen to me!" She said excitedly.

"Yeah no sleep is no fun..." Cassian trailed off.

"No you idiot! The dreams! I keep having them too! That's why I passed out in front of you today..." She admitted embarrassed. Cassian looked at her in disbelief.

"No way!" Jyn nodded excitedly in response.

"Maybe we can help each other figure them out." Jyn whispered barley Loud enough for her to hear.

"I think we could do that. Otherwise I'll end up looking like a light weight. Cassian kicked the pavement feeling embarrassed.

Jyn felt strange. It had been so long since she had talked to someone on this level, that in its self was sad. She could never trust people enough to get close to them, they always ended up leaving. Faded memories of being passed around foster homes and sitting in empty rooms was all there was of her childhood. It wasn't fair but that's how it was and for some reason she believed Cassian understood her. So for now she let down her guard a bit, maybe she needed to anyway. In a way she wondered if this was happening because of fate. That made her feel corny. She believed in making her own fate. And she prided herself of not needing anyone to lean on. For now she was open to the idea of at least having someone to talk to. 'Don't get too comfortable it never lasts.' The voices in her head whispered. Jyn shook the thoughts away. She was going to be more positive. Hopefully This Cassian would prove everything she knew about people wasn't totally true, secretly she really hoped he would.


	4. Lurker

Jyn stood in the corner of her co workers apartment awkwardly as she took small sips from some sort of fruity alcoholic beverage. It was Halloween and she got roped in to making an appearance to her co-workers party. Jyn sighed as she watched everyone mingle. There were two girls drunkenly dancing with each other both trying not to fall over. Jyn smiled, it was almost cute. She would be way more talkative if she knew the people but she didn't and that made her shy. She felt out of place and unwanted. No one seemed to notice her.

Jyn took this opportunity to slip out and head home. The air was cold and it stung against her exposed skin. Jyn dressed up as Black widow from The Avengers. She enjoyed how powerful the black suit made her feel. She walked with her head held high, despite the loneliness weighing down on her chest she felt all right. It had been about two weeks since she bumped into Cassian. She found herself looking for him in crowds of people she walked passed, she even began to enjoy working at the hope of seeing him pop by. But he hadn't yet. She knew it was useless, why would she think he'd want to even see her? For all she knew the things he mentioned at the bar about dreams was just a drunk illusion. It was time for her to move on. He didn't even give her a way to contact him. She thought ruminating about everything that had happened in the past week.

"Excuse me miss." A hand clasped on Jyn shoulder. Jyn spun around defensively. "Do you know where Baker street is? I'm lost." He said looking down at his shoes. The man was tall and lanky maybe not much older than Jyn. He seemed like a social outcast the few clothes he wore were old and ratty.

"Uh I think i know where it is..." Jyn turned to face the street and pointed."If you go this way and then turn left you should-"

The man covered Jyn's mouth with one hand squeezing her cheeks as he did so. Jyn was stunned, he seemed so harmless she turned her back for a second. Jyn tried to scream but it was useless. the man used his other hand to restrain her arms. He was a lot stronger than he looked. Jyn wriggled and writhed as hard as she could to get out of the mans grip. But she couldn't get out of his grip. "Scream and I'll kill you" he threatened his breath warm against her ear. He squeezed her mouth harder "Got it?" Jyn nodded slowly. Soon he had her pinned on the ground. His face was inches from hers, the smell of his breath made her stomach churn. He looked at her his eyes blazing and licked his lips as if he was a starving beast.

"God you're hot." He spoke as if it were a secret. "I can't wait to have fun with you." He leaned in to kiss her but she violently turned her head making him angry. "Don't be a bitch sweetie." His voiced clipped. He kissed her neck this time making her shudder. "You like that don't you?" He teased making her frustrated. Finally she managed to get a hand free, she used her long nails to her advantage and scratched him across the face.

"Ow! What the fuck?" He snarled bending her other arm back causing her to yelp. "I said shut up!" He bellowed slapping her across the face with an audible 'POP' Jyn fell back to the ground her ears ringing loudly. She just wanted him to go away. tears slowly dripped down her face. What had she done to deserve this? she thought. 'Please just make him stop. She pleaded.

Cassian had a bad feeling all evening. He paced around his best friends apartment beer in hand. He couldn't figure out why he was so antsy.

"Hey man what's wrong?' His best friend Reed asked running a hand through his blonde hair. Cassian shrugged.

"I don't know man just can't relax." Cassian bit at his nail anxiously.

"Why don't you go for a walk?" Reed suggested.

"I don't wanna leave you man. It's your party." Cassian sighed a walk did sound good.

"You're right and as host i command you go for a walk, you're basically walking around in my house anyway. Go get some fresh air." He said nodding to the door.

"Alright I will. Thanks."

"And don't forget to text me so I know you're still breathing." Reed urged. Cassian nodded before grabbing his winter coat and heading outside. Typical Reed, he was always over protective of his friends. Ever since he took psychology in school he got even worse, but Cassian didn't mind. It was nice to know he had someone that cared.

Cassian made his way down the street. Reed lived on the shady part of town so Cassian kept his ears open, he did not wanna get jumped. Then he heard it. It sounded like a wounded animal. followed by a man yelling and someone getting hit. He wasn't far from where he heard the yelling. Cassian began to run towards the sound feeling adrenaline begin to pump through his veins. When he got closer he saw a man pinning a woman down near some bushes. Cassian didn't think he just sprinted towards the man and yanked him as hard as he could from the back of the neck. The man fell back a bit but got back on top of the woman clawing at her clothes. This made Cassian disgusted. He punched the man in the back of the head. The man now got off the woman giving Cassian his full attention. Cassian glanced down at the woman and recognized who she was. Jyn. Rage flooded into his body. The man swung wildly at Cassian giving him an opening. He punched the slight man in the stomach. Hard. This caused the man to throw up. Cassian wasn't done yet. He pinned the man down now and began to punch him relentlessly in the face. It wasn't long before Jyn stopped him. Her hands pulled Cassian off of the man.

"I'm sorry he deserved it." Cassian stood up. Jyn looked at Cassian now her make up smudged he could make out lines where her tears ran down. Jyn didn't speak she just embraced him she placed a hand on the back of his head.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you" she repeated again she began to cry. he body wracked with muffled sobs. "Thank you" She repeated again her voice strained. Cassian just held her tightly.

"It's okay now." He whispered. He placed his chin on top of her head. It was going to be okay.`


	5. Lonely

Cassian hid under his bed. Two pairs of shiny white boots were all he could see besides his parents knees on the floor. He was trembling but he willed himself quiet.

"Please leave us alone!" His mother begged. Cassian jumped when the blaster fired and his dad fell limp to the floor with a thud. Cassian covered his mouth to prevent himself from screaming. He could barely make out his dad's face out between the blood and mangled flesh that now covered him.

"Oh my god, Oh my god." His mom rocked back and fourth.

"Shut her up would you?"one pair of feet said to the other. This time Cassian didn't jump. he felt his mother hit the floor. Suddenly everything was quiet. He couldn't hear the gun fire outside couldn't hear the screaming anymore. He stared at his dead parents bodies and wondered what what he going to do now. He was only 6 what could he do?

Cassian woke with a start. His heart beating rapidly. Sweat and tears drenched his face. It was a dream he told himself, yet it was so familiar. Ever since that night with Jyn The memories had been getting worse. He wondered how she was doing since the attack. After waiting for the cops with her they switched numbers. They had texted all night until she fell asleep that night because she was so shaken up. Cassian was happy to be talking to her but not in the circumstance it had happened. He began to start feeling protective of Jyn. She seemed so nice he hated the idea of what that man put her through.

Cassian stepped into his shower to try rid himself of his dream, it was still too early for him to head to work but he didn't want to risk going back into the dream. He already felt nauseated from it. Cassian stood under the pouring water. He let the hot water tingle his skin. He felt like he needed to scrub the dream off himself. Why had it made him so upset? He thought. Perhaps he felt sympathy for the boy. Or maybe it was because his parents died before he could remember them.

After being put in foster homes at age 16 he had finally had enough of being tossed around as soon as it was convenient for his care takers and decided to run away. He lived in and out of the streets until he finally got a part time job working at a glorified fast food restaurant. Now he worked at a record shop in the middle of town. Cassian basically managed the store now he had been there since he was 17. He enjoyed the slow paced environment that constantly surrounded him with music. Most people who came in were like minded. He never had angry customers throwing things at him like he did at his old jobs. For once he felt peaceful, until the dreams started. They seemed to get so mixed in with reality he had trouble figuring out what was real and what was a dream. He considered seeing a therapist but he didn't want to be sent to an institution. Mostly though he just wasn't comfortable talking about it. Yet he could with Jyn who was basically a stranger to him, but there was something there with her. An unmistakable connection. he hadn't told his best friend Reed about her yet. Usually he told him everything that was going on with his life when he eventually got around to it. However Cassian enjoyed knowing Reed didn't know about her. It was like having a second life.

Cassian dressed himself in a tight fitting blue long sleeve shirt with his usual jeans. He grabbed his winter coat and headed to work.

Jyn paced around her apartment anxiously. Ever since the attack she couldn't sit still. Her boss gave her the week off after learning what had happened but the last thing Jyn wanted was to be alone sequestered in her home. She didn't have friends to call or anybody to keep her company. So days off felt even more lonely, she loathed how much self pity she was giving herself. She was stronger than this and she knew it. But she couldn't shake this empty feeling. After gathering up the courage Jyn decided to take a walk into town. This time she armed herself with a pocket knife kept securely at her hip.

On her trip out she decided to venture to local record shop. She gingerly opened the door looking up when a soft jingle went off above her head. "I'll be right there!" A man's voice called from the back.

"No rush!" She called back. The store was warm and smelt of dust and old paper. The carpet beneath her feet was majorly outdated, it was some obscure pattern from the 60's Brown and yellow with white stripes. Jyn cringed at the ugly carpet and decided to head for the shelves. She had just discovered some old jazz music when she was greeted by the man in the back.

"Fan of jazz are you?" He asked behind her starling her.

"I'm getting into it a bit but i tend to prefer rock." She said her eyes still on the cover of Frank Zappa's 'Hot Rat'.

"Jyn?"

Jyn looked up to see Cassian. He was wearing a tight fitting shirt that accentuated his muscular physique.

"Whoa hey! Sorry I was kinda day dreaming.

"How are you doing?" He asked his eyes glazed with concern. This made her feel oddly happy.

"I'm okay..." She said not wanting to lie not wanting to complain. Cassian raised an eyebrow. Jyn had obviously not fooled him."Okay how about we talk about it over coffee?" Cassian blushed this time. "Uh yeah sure. I'll be off in like half an hour if that's cool?"

Jyn nodded. "Sounds good."


	6. Notebook

Jyn chewed the inside of her cheek sat at a table and watched Cassian stand in line waiting for their drinks. She studied his features while he wasn't watching her. His warm brown hair fell in his eyes just barely. It was well kept and suited his jawline. She imagined what his warm skin must feel like against her. It wasn't fair of him to wear something so tight fitting. 'Don't.' She shook the thought out of her head. Finally Cassian approached with their drinks. For her a medium London fog. For him a large Americano with one sugar. Jyn raised her eyebrow when she sat down with their drinks. "An Americano really?" She said smirking. "What's wrong with that?" He looked almost offended making Jyn smile even harder. "It's just an old man drink in my opinion." Jyn stated pointing her nose up in the air in a fake snob fashion.

"I'll have you know I am no old man." He said imitating Jyn's body language. "I am at the young age of 25 I'll have you know."

Jyn felt relived to hear he was in her age group she was worried he was going to be older than she thought he was. "25? You're gonna be 30 in 5 years you call that young?" She teased. Cassian fake pouted.

"Whatever."

"So." He started.

"So?" Jyn repeated confused.

"The dreams, have you had anymore of them lately?" He said his face suddenly getting serious. Jyn took a long sip of her tea before answering.

"Yes, I've had a lot more since meeting you actually." She admitted.

"Same here." Cassian nodded. "I didn't mean to creep you out that day at the bakery that day, I just I could've sworn I had seen you before."

Jyn waved her hand dismissively. "No I felt that way too, which was why I was freaked out because I just had this overwhelming feeling for some reason." Cassian nodded understandingly. "So what are your dreams related to?"Jyn asked taking another sip of her tea.

"Well, usually I'm a pilot or something? And i'm in the army and I have to kill people I guess. Recently I had a horrible dream that my parents died."

Jyn nodded solemnly. "Are your parents still alive in real life?"

"No, I never knew them actually." He said casually.

Jyn's eyes widened. "Wow..." She trailed off.

"It's okay though, I mean I never knew them so like I can't miss them." He said nonchalantly hoping Jyn would stop looking so distant.

"No, I mean me too. I never knew my parents. They died in a car accident when I was a baby."

"You're kidding. Mine died the same way." Cassian added in disbelief.

"This is a whole new level of weird. Jyn said furrowing her brows.

"It is curious." Cassian agreed stroking his stubble in deep thought.

"There has to be something going on. There is no way this a coincidence. No way. Something weird is happening and it's happening to us for reasons unknown." Jyn said leaning closer towards Cassian. She looked him directly in the eye which made him want to squirm. Instead he stared back just as intently. She smelt like lavender, not the over powering fake stuff either. Her skin was so smooth, her cheeks pink from the heat. " I usually don't believe in such things" He started watching her mouth part ready to defend her case "But I do actually believe what you say. I just wish I knew what to do."

Jyn sat back and sighed heavily. "Me too." They stared at each other in silence for awhile. Despite the quiet it wasn't awkward at all. In fact it was comfortable."Hey I know!" Jyn sat up. " We should do a dream journal, and meet up every week or so...Like a book club but for dreams." Cassian smiled. "Sounds like a good idea to me, although I need to get a journal then."

Jyn got up from her seat. "Let's go! Notebooks are my favorite thing in the world." Cassian laughed. "What?" Jyn asked defensively.

"Nothing." He said still smirking. Jyn crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. "Tell me." She said trying to keep a serious expression.

"Okay." Cassian caved. "You sound like a total nerd."

Jyn's mouth dropped the corners of her mouth still in a smile. "Oh What-ever." She said playfully hitting his arm before striding in front of him with her head held high. Cassian couldn't help but look at her butt. He blushed slightly when she almost caught him.

"Why are you walking so slow?"Jyn turned around walking backwards.

Cassian covered his smile with his hand. "Nothing." He said innocently. Jyn rolled her eys and continued to walk backwards carelessly.

"I can't wait to pick out a new notebook!" She said excitedly. Cassian had to admit she was cute when she got this happy about something. It was his first time since meeting her that she actually seemed genuinely happy.

"Maybe you should look where you're going." Cassian warned still smiling.

"I'm fine. I can handle myself remember?"

"Mmmhmm." Cassian shook his head.

"You're so grumpy, old man" Jyn stuck her tongue out. "Always so serious." She said making her voice low. Cassian rolled his eyes making her giggle.

Cassian watched in slow motion as the heel of her boot caught the groove of the side walk. Her arms stuck out like a cat as she began to fall. Cassian quickly reached out and grabbed her arm before she could hit the pavement. Jyn fell the other way now straight into Cassian's chest, which wasn't an unfamiliar place for her. Cassian let her out of his protective embrace faster than he wanted to as to not creep her out.

"Thanks." She said sheepishly.

"No problem, Miss I can handle myself." He smirked bumping into her purposefully.


	7. Sunset

Cassian was on his knees. below him warm sand. In front of him was Jyn, she was roughed up a bit, her hair ragged but still beautiful. The water lapped at their knees. Cassian said something to her, he couldn't make it out. It was so bright. They held each other in a tight embrace now a deep sadness was resting in his heart. And then he realized he was about to die.

Cassian awoke from his dream with a jolt. It felt as if he had been electrocuted. A sharp stabbing pain in his chest was all that remained from his dream. Cassian clutched his chest, his heavy breathing was all he could hear. He watched his fingers shake as he tried to calm down. He fumbled around his bed looking for his phone. He needed to text Jyn. Lately they had been meeting up at the coffee shops and swapping their dream books. But Cassian couldn't wait this time. He discovered his phone to see a missed call from Jyn. He checked the time, it was only a minute ago. Cassian hit the redial button and tried to calm himself to be able to talk.

"Cassian!" Her voice sounded higher on the phone.

"Jyn, I had a horrible dream I need to-"

"Me too!" She interrupted. Only now did he notice her voice sounded strained as if she had been crying.

"Can you meet up?" He asked hearing his heart beat in his ears.

"It's four in the morning." Jyn stated.

"Oh." Cassian's heart sunk.

There was a long silence.

"...I have nothing better to do"

Cassian's chest lifted "Ok cool see you in five."

Jyn nuzzled her nose under her scarf. Her long army green coat kept her decently warm but she always found her face hurt in the cold. He boots thunked against the pavement as she made her way to Cassian. She spotted the fur fringe around his coat hood before she saw his face.

"Hey." She greeted when she was positive it was him. His eyes had bags under them, he looked extremely tired. "Wow, are you okay?"

Cassian laughed a little. "Yeah I know I look like shit."

"It's okay me too." Jyn empathized.

"No never." Cassian said making her hide her smile.

"Come on I know a great spot to sit." Cassian offered.

When they got to the harbor Cassian nestled himself in his usual seating position on the railing. "So what was your dream about?" He finally asked.

"Well basically I died. At least I think I did." Cassian looked at her his eye widening. "Yeah I know, and you were there too and we were by a sunset I think?"

Cassian stood up now. "And we were hugging? And it got impossibly bright right?"

"How did you know?" Jyn asked flabbergasted

"Cause that was my dream."

Jyn looked at him in disbelief. "No way."

"Yes way." He said firmly. "Were were on a beach and he were holding each other and we were sad for some reason and the sun kept getting brighter and brighter. I don't think it was a sunset though."

"Holy shit." Jyn stared at the sky. "What is happening."

"I don't know." Cassian said deflated. He sat down next to her now. "I mean we're obviously alive." Jyn nodded.

Cassian stared at Jyn. Her face was just as clear as the dream had been. Jyn stared back at him her eyes slightly puffy from crying. A tear rolled down her cheek she reached up to wipe it away but Cassian beat her to it, whicking it away with his thumb. He held her face in his hand. "It's okay. We will figure it out Jyn. It's just a dream.:"

Jyn's lip trembled." But what if it's not. What it's some fucked up premonition or something." She contested looking up into his eyes.

"Either way, I'll be there for you."

Jyn gave a small smile before giving him a big hug. "Thank you" She whispered muffled into his shirt.

"Thank you too." He whispered back.

Jyn pulled away slightly and looked up at Cassian. He could feel her heart beat. Her lips parted slightly and Cassian leaned in.


	8. Quiet

Cassian could feel his heartbeat. It was so strong it felt as if his entire body was moving with it. He was so nervous. Cassian leaned towards Jyn pointing her chin towards him. The kiss was sweet, her lips tasted like peppermint. Cassian slowly drew his hand away from her face and pulled back. Jyn grabbed the neck of his shirt and pulled him closer. She stood on her tip toes and kissed him back. Once they stopped kissing they pulled apart. Both Cassian and Jyn blushed vividly when they made eye contact. Jyn rested her head on his shoulder admiring the stars in the sky. It would be dawn soon.

Jyn closed her eyes and listened to the water lap rhythmically against the dock. She breathed in the smell of decaying wood and sea water. This was the most relaxed she had been in awhile. And she was with another person, one she kissed? This was strange for her, she never liked letting her walls down but somehow Cassian got over them with ease.

"Sometimes the stars make me feel connected to something bigger, and I know that sounds like a typical hallmark remark but I don't know there's just something there." Jyn admitted yawning as she did. She could hear Cassian's heart beat thumping radically. Jyn looked up at him. Catching her glance Cassian smiled his famous half smile.

They sat in a comfortable silence for awhile as they watched dawn break. The dark blue sky slowly broke into a warm orange then pink. "Red at night sailors delight, Pink in morning sailors take warning." Cassian broke the silence.

"You think there's gonna be a storm?" Jyn asked

"I can feel it. It's in the air." Cassian looked at the sky suspiciously.

"It's probably early enough to get a coffee... wanna go?" Jyn asked hopefully.

Cassian quickly kissed her. "Sounds good."

The coffee shop was quiet, other than Jyn and himself there were only two other people, one of them the barista. Cassian and Jyn sat in a corner booth that faced the window. The coffee shop was small but gave enough privacy. The walls were painted a warm shade of red that complimented the dark wooden had become such a familiar place to Cassian now, almost every week or more he'd meet up with Jyn and they'd read each other's dream journals as they sipped on their usual. Jyn would always be the first to speak her mind. Cassian tended to be more hesitant with talking. He knew he had a tendency to internalize things, Jyn seemed to help it though. They sat across from each other now. Jyn reading the newspaper as she sipped on her London fog. Cassian admired her soft lips as she pursed them unconsciously while reading. She was so cute.

"Hey!" She pointed at the paper with excitement.

Jyn's sudden movements startled Cassian for a moment. "What is it Jyn?"

"There's an ad on here, it says." Jyn cleared her voice. "Have you been experiencing weird dreams? Visions? Or premonitions? Come give me a visit and learn about yourself. Free consolation."

Cassian chewed on his thumb nail. "You don't look very impressed." Jyn pouted. "I think this guy can help us!" Jyn urged leaning over the table.

"Jyn I want to figure this out too believe me, but this guy is most likely a scammer, or seriously misled." Cassian said shaking his head.

"Please Cassian?" at least for the free consult?" her voice hopeful.

Cassian sighed heavily. "Okay. we will go and check it out." Jyn smiled widely now. Cassian rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. Cassian stood up and grabbed his coat. "OK then let go."

"Right now?" Jyn asked surprised. Cassian nodded. Jyn took a long last sip of her drink before jumping out her chair and following Cassian.

Jyn sat in the passengers side of Cassian's car. She watched the tree shaped air freshener bounce as they drove. His car was fairly neat and well kept. An empty coffee cup sat in the cup holder. It was so bare it was almost sad. "How long have you had this car for?" She asked watching the trees pass through the window.

"Uhm, probably two years or so ?"

"Oh" Jyn said biting her lip

"Why?"

"Just lacks personality " she shrugged. Cassian rolled his eyes and turned up the radio

" Ah I love this song." He said to himself. 'Clint Eastwood' by the Gorillaz started to play filling the car with music. Jyn smiled. This song brought back good memories. Cassian and Jyn began to sing over the music in perfect time with the song. Cassian abruptly stopped singing leaving Jyn singing by herself. When she noticed she was the only one singing she stopped her face flushed. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nope." Cassian said giving her a crescent moon smile,pink hinted at his cheeks. "What?!" Tell me!" Jyn begged.

" I just wanted to listen to you sing." Jyn blushed harder

"I'm no good." She said crossing her arms. Cassian shook his head but said nothing.

Rain started to hit the windshield, it started slow and then came on heavy abruptly. Cassian had his wind wipers on the highest setting but it was still hard to see. "How much further Jyn?" He asked squinting out the windshield. "Uh the GPS says it's still another half hour away."

Cassian nodded focusing on the road. despite the loud drumming of the rain and the squeaking of the windshield wipers it was quiet. Jyn felt unsettled. "I guess you were right about the storm." As she said this thunder boomed over head. Jyn felt panicked, she gripped the side of the door harder.

"Hey it's okay it's just a storm." Cassian comforted placing a hand on her knee. Jyn held on to it with her free hand. His hand almost swallowed her hand.

They were going steady until the reached a windy part in the road. Cassian managed to keep control of the car but the rain wouldn't let up. Suddenly he began to hydroplane sending him into the middle of the road. "Cassian!" Jyn yelped. "Hang on!" He shouted as he tried to get the car back on the right side of the road. Suddenly headlights were all he could see coming towards him. "Arrgh! He grunted as he turned the wheel as far right as it could go sending the car off the road. Cassian watched the world turn upside down and back again as the car flipped. Everything was quiet it felt like a dream. The car continued to flip until it landed in the ditch upside down.


	9. Rain

Jyn opened her eyes slowly. It took her a couple tries before she could see right. Her head was pounding as was the rest of her body. Rain could be heard hitting the roof. Then she realized it wasn't the roof it was the bottom of the car and she was upside down. 

She tasted blood in her mouth her jaw tight. All she could see were bits of glass and the air bag that had been deployed. She moved her head slowly to her left to see Cassian unconscious, still buckled in to his seat belt.   
"Cassian! Wake up!" Jyn urged.   
Nothing.   
Jyn unbuckled her seat belt and braced for impact. The car groaned as she slammed into the roof below her. "Cassian!" She tried again crawling towards him, her entire body screamed in pain. She pressed her fingers against his neck. There was a pulse! 

The familiar smell of gas entered through Jyn's nostrils. Panic stabbed her in the chest. Despite the rain there was still a high chance of the gas igniting especially if there was a spark. Quickly Jyn hit the button on Cassian's buckle releasing him onto her. "Ooof" Jyn grunted as the weight of Cassian's body pushed her against the car. Luckily she was small enough to squirm out from underneath him. She went back to the passengers side where she could move and kicked her door as hard as she could adrenaline pumping through her body. Finally the door released, Jyn grabbed Cassian by the armpits and began to drag him out of the car with her. It took all of her strength to pull him out of the car sweat dripped down her forehead.

Jyn screamed everytime she pulled Cassian further out of the car, the mix of the pain and frustration was too much for her, and half of her hoped it'd wake Cassian up so she wouldn't have to feel alone anymore. The rain soaked through her jacket and leggings. It didn't help that the tree's above her funneled all the water onto her back. 

A sudden wave of heat hit Jyn almost knocking her back, her suspcions were correct. Adrenaline took over now she managed to drag the rest of Cassian out of the car. She didn't stop till she was far enough away from the flames. Once she stopped she collapsed beside Cassian, the adrenaline gone now. She couldn't stop shaking she was so cold, the type of cold that makes your bones turn to lead. She laid on top of Cassian for warmth. "Please wake up." She whispered before her vision went black.

 

Cassian was flying a plane. It was raining so hard he couldn't see a foot in front of him. He was flying low to the ground causing the ship to be unsteady and hard to control. Suddenly he scrapped the side of a cliff sending the plane downwards. Then he saw headlights coming towards him. He felt the impact force him towards the windsheild. Cassian woke up with a start. "Jyn!" He shouted automaticlly before he realised where he was. Jyn was on top of him unconcious. What happened? Cassian's mind was foggy. He glanced over to see his car ablaze. Cassian sighed deeply before laying back down trying to process the events that conspired.

"Jyn are you alright?" He asked shifting under her weight. His head pounded his back felt as if he had been slammed into the pavement. Jyn's eyes fluttered open. "Cassian!" She murmured. "Thank god I thought you had died." She said slightly deliriously  
"Jyn.You're in shock, look at you, you're shaking like a leaf." Jyn looked down at her body as if she couldn't feel it.   
"No I'm cold." She said through chattering teeth.   
Cassian raised an eyebrow in disbelief.  
"It hurts." She stated.  
"What hurts? " Cassian asked now worry flooding his heart.  
"Everything." She grimaced holding herself tighter.   
Cassian hugged her close. His chest hurt. He figured he had broken a rib or two. Breathing was painful but bearable. 

"Hey! Is anyone alive down there?" A gruff voice called out from the fog. "Yes! Over here!" Cassian called out. Out of the fog emerged a bulky looking man. His hair was long and black. He wore a heavy rain jacket and construction boots. "I'm a volunteer fire fighter. I noticed the fir down in the ditch. You're both lucky to be alive." Jyn nodded. "Can you two walk? I can take you to my truck and get you seen to."   
"That sounds wonderful." Cassian sighed in relief. 

Jyn helped Cassian get to the truck. They both leaned on each other for support. Jyn didn't know what was wrong but her entire body felt crushed. The gruff man helped them get in the back of the truck before getting into the drivers seat and turning on the ignition.   
" Don't you guys worry, well have this all sorted out." He said looking in the rearview mirror before merging back onto the road.


	10. Cuts a scrapes

Jyn and Cassian rested their heads on each other as the truck bounced along the poorly paved asphalt road. Now that the initial shock was over Cassian was coming to terms with the events that had just occurred. His head still spun from everything. He was covered in cuts, scrapes, and broken glass. He felt so guilty, he was glad they were both still alive. Yet it wasn't enough, Jyn was still hurt, and he didn't know how bad. Minutes felt like hours waiting to get to the hospital. He distracted himself by looking at his surroundings. The truck was old no doubt. The seats had tears in them showing the cheap foam underneath. Coffee stains covered the front seat. Empty wrappers covered the floor. Cassian couldn't imagine having a car this dirty. He already missed his car.

Finally, they arrived in the parking lot of the hospital. The man got out of his truck and helped them both make their way to the emergency room where they were greeted by two nurses holding wheelchairs. They sat Jyn and Cassian down. "The doctor will just be a moment to check on both of you until then we're gonna get you both in your own beds."Jyn nodded not really sure if she understood anything being said to her. "Are you allergic to anything?"

Jyn shook her head. "Not that I know of." She said her throat feeling tight. It was time for her and Cassian to part ways. She watched as the nurse wheeled him down the opposite hallway. He turned his head to look at her and winked before disappearing among the busy staff. Jyn felt so alone. She wanted Cassian. even the firefighter she met would be more welcome than the silence she was currently enveloped in. Jyn shuddered sending an immense amount of pain through her body."I'll grab you a blanket sweetie."The nurse said as she finally got jyn to her makeshift room.

Jyn waited seated on the bed for the nurse to return. She watched through the break in the curtains as busy nurses and doctors scrambled every which way in some sort of organized chaos. She could hear a man talking to Cassian down a couple of beds. She wished someone would keep her company. The nurse returned with a warmed blanket and tucked Jyn underneath it. "The doctor will be one moment." She said before giving Jyn a wry smile and joining the frenzy outside. Suddenly the man who drove them there appeared.

"Hey there, I thought I'd check in on you." Jyn smiled. "Thank you"

The man walked beside her bed and grabbed her hand. "You're gonna be okay. You're lucky to have survived such an accident, you my friend are definitely tough. Maybe even tougher than your friend down there." He said whispering now jutting a thumb behind him. Jyn laughed before cringing in pain. The man looked at her sympathetically. "You're gonna need an X-ray." He said clicking his tongue. Jyn pouted.

" I just wanna get out of here, I hate hospitals. They always smell of disinfectant and old cotton." She said turning her nose up.

The man chuckled. " Well, it's not that bad. Anyway, I've got to go call some people I'll check and see how you're doing later. The names Baze By the way."

"Jyn." She said nodding feeling her heart sink because once again she'd be left alone with her pain.

Cassian laid down on the gurney as they wheeled him into the X-ray room. Once they got him set up the technologist lined up the giant white machine to his body. "Okay now sit still." The technologist instructed sternly as Cassian did his best to remain in the position they propped him in. It hurt to breathe, he just wanted it to be over. He wanted to see if Jyn was okay. He didn't care about what was wrong with him. Soon he was sent back to his room on his way back he saw Jyn being wheeled past him. He extended his arm and grabbed her hand and squeezed it before she passed. He was so angry with himself how could he do this?

Cassian stared at the ceiling as he waited for the doctor to tell him if they found anything on the scans. Cassian was beginning to feel impatient, only wanting to see if Jyn was okay. His thoughts were disrupted by a man entering behind the curtain. "Hey there Mr. Andor, how are you feeling?" He asked as he glided over to Cassian's IV line. "I've been better." He said taking a deep breath. The doctor nodded understandingly. I know you want to see your friend right now but she's just getting some X-rays done and then you guys can talk." Cassian breathed a sigh of relief. "But right now I want to talk about you Mr. Andor." The doctor paused. "I looked at your scans, they show three hairline fractures to your ribs. Most are on your back. So what this means moving forward is that you're going to have to take it easy and do not avoid coughing because that can make things a lot worse." The doctor stressed. "As for the rest of you, you will have some soft tissue damage, it is not uncommon for it to occur in the next couple days. You probably have a minor concussion as well and some whiplash so makes sure you have someone to wake you up frequently at night to monitor your status." Cassian blinked at the doctor blankly. All of this was a lot to process. "Do you understand?" The doctor inquired. "Yes sir, I'll make sure I follow your orders." The doctor gave him a small smile before leaving.

Jyn tried her best to forget the accident that put her in this hospital. She was waiting for the doctor now, getting the X-rays hurt her more than she expected. She suspected it was because the shock was wearing off, even though part of her was in denial about being in shock altogether. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the headlights through the rainy windshield getting closer and closer. She wanted to close her eyes without being reminded.

"Hey there, I'm Dr. Patrickson." A man said as he passed through the thin curtain that separated Jyn from the outside world. "I looked at your friend Cassian already." Jyn sat up hearing this worry flooding her heart. " Don't worry he's okay but I want to talk about you." Dr. Patrickson said noticing Jyn become on edge. "You got banged up pretty good." The ginger doctor said as he grabbed a seat beside her. "You have two broken ribs, one just under your breast and another at the bottom of your rib cage. Jyn sighed. "We also found multiple hairline fractures along your other ribs as well as on your collar bone." He paused pushing his hair back. "Luckily you don't need surgery. You just have to take it easy, we will give you a prescription for painkillers to ease the pain."

"Okay." Jyn nodded pulling the blanket further up.

"Do you have any family that can pick you up? And take you home?"

Jyn looked down at her scratched up hands. "No, I don't have anyone besides Cassian."

The doctor nodded. "I'll see what we can do." He picked up his clipboard and exited the room, his coat flowing behind him. The curtain was caught by a hand. Cassian peered around the corner.

"Cassian!" Jyn sat up abruptly causing her to regret her fast-paced movements. She winced but tried to hide it. Cassian was already by her side. "Hey, I'm okay. We're okay." He said brushing the hair out of her face as she laid back down. "Thank you, for saving me back there by the way. I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you." He admitted stroking her hair idly.

"I wasn't going to leave you there. I couldn't." She said tears pricking her eyes. Cassian hugged her now, it hurt to lean in but he didn't care he missed her.

"I'm so sorry." He broke down. "It's all my fault." He shook his head. "I'm such an idiot."

"Cassian! Stop it! This was not your fault. Shit happens. Don't pin this on yourself cause I certainly wouldn't."

Just then the curtain opened. It was Baze. "If you guys wouldn't mind, I can take you home." Cassian looked at Jyn who nodded. "Please. I don't wanna be in this place another second.


	11. Necklace

Jyn and Cassian sat in the back of Baze's truck as it bounced against the unpaved road. "Sorry about the rough ride guys, the main road has been blocked off."

"That's okay, as long as we get home." Jyn dopely slurred resting her head against Cassian.

She watched the trees pass as they continued down the road. Even though Baze said they were going back home it felt like they were going somewhere else. Jyn turned to tell Cassian but before she could her vision faded to black.

Cassian played with Jyn's hair as she slept on his shoulder. He was surprised she could sleep through the pain and the bumpy ride but he guessed the pain killers had kicked in. The day had long ago turned to night, ever few seconds the truck would light up with the dull orange glow of the street lights they passed. Everything was quiet. The only sound was raindrops hitting the truck rhythmically. Cassian closed his eyes, he had been awake for too long. He was finally comfortable.

Jyn awoke to the trucks engine being cut. She sat up and looked out the window, this wasn't home. "Where are we?" She asked groggily.

"You'll know once you see it." Baze answered.

Jyn nudged Cassian awake. "I don't know where we are Cassian." She said he voice low and quiet.

"Cassian looked outside. There was a small cottage with a light on the front porch. It seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. 'Great.' Cassian thought. ' Now we're going to get murdered.' Cassian sighed. Baze opened the back door. "Come I promise you'll want to see what I have to show you." He said rain pouring on his coat.

"Do we have a choice? Jyn asked

"Not really." Baze shrugged.

Jyn got out of the truck followed by Cassian then by Baze. When they made it to the porch Jyn waited for Baze to open the door. Instead a man on the other side opened the door. His evere were glazed over whitish blue. He was blind.

"Come follow me."He said turning around and heading further into the house.

"My name is Chirrut. You may recognize me." Jyn cocked her head eyeing him up and down. He seemed familiar but she couldn't say for sure.

"I don't think I am who you think I am." Jyn bit her lip.

Chirrut smiled to himself and pulled a necklace with a white crystal at the bottom out of his pocket. "Jyn. Don't you remember this?" He said walking closer to her. "It's from your parents." He said placing it in her hand. "Welcome home sister." Baze said smiling at Chirrut.

Jyn couldn't breathe. everything was too much too many memories overlapping too much confusion. She bolted outside ignoring the pain screaming from her body. When she was sure she was alone she collapsed in to her knees. He body too much for her to handle. She regretted running as her injuries burned with immense pain. Warm tears streamed down her face. She wasn't sure if she was happy, sad or frustrated. The cold rain hit her skin sending a shudder through her body. It was a welcome one. Jyn had begun to feel overheated her body tense. The rain helped.

"Jyn, It's me Cassian." A hand grabbed her arm. "Are you okay?" He asked his voice wavering.

"I remember my dad." She mumbled choking back tears. "I remember my real dad." She said again this time letting her sobs break through. Cassian knelt down beside her and held her. "I miss him." She admitted. "I don't know whats going on anymore I'm so confused." She got angry now. "What the hell is going on? Why can't something be normal for once?" She yelled at the sky in frustration. Cassian didn't say anything he just waited for her to get everything out.

Moments passed Jyn had gone silent. "Are you okay?" Cassian asked.

"I honestly don't know." She said defeated.

"We should go back, you'll freeze to death out her, don't forget what the doctor said either." Cassian scolded. Jyn rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah okay." She began to stand up but her knees wobbled making her collapse back onto the ground. Cassian sighed and picked Jyn up. He didn't say anything as they walked back to the cottage.

"Thank you." Jyn said nuzzling her head into Cassian.

He smiled at her warmly. "You're welcome."


	12. Cabin

Once they got back Chirrut wasted no time explaining himself. He explained to Cassian and Jyn that they were originally from another universe. Where they were rebels fighting against an empire. Putting the pieces together both of them began to realize that their dreams matched the exact events Chirrut explained. Jyn fired question after question but Cassian sat there silently processing everything. It made sense I'm a weird way he didn't want to fully admit but with everything that had happened it began to feel like he entire life has been fake.

 

Jyn and Cassian sat at a dining room table across from Chirrut and Baze. The silence between them filled by a ticking clock. Cassian watched the pendulum swing back and fourth repetitively. He let his mind wander from the present. He was remembering things too, unfortunately he wasn't remembering his family or where he came from. Instead he was remembering horrible things he had done. Murdering people for a supposed greater cause, lying to people he cared about. He shuddered, he wasn't really that kind of person was he? 

"So how do you remember everything and we don't?" Jyn spoke suddenly bringing Cassian to the present. " I was always one with the force." He spoke calmly closing his eyes. "Due to my blindness my mind could not deceive my heart from the truth." Cassian rolled his eyes slightly. "What about Baze?" He questioned.  
"It is only recently I remembered." He admitted. "But I'm glad I found Chirrut again as much as he is a pain in the ass." He spoke gruffly. 

"You don't want to remember do you?" Chirrut observed Cassian.  
"I do..." Cassian trailed off. He couldn't deny the truth the man spoke. He didn't want to remember his past self...if his past self was indeed the man he saw himself to be.  
"We have a purpose to serve here..." Chirrut continued. "That doesn't mean you're the same person you were before." His words meaning comfort offered little to Cassian.  
He rubbed his forehead. "It doesn't matter I guess, I'd rather figure out what's this means for us. Does this mean we have another mission to do? Or are we free to live our lives? That's what I wanna know." He explained driving the conversation away from himself. Jyn looked at him. She knew he was acting odd but he'd talk to her later.  
"The force is always with us no matter the universe." Chirrut continued.  
"In other words he's not totally sure quite yet but he believes we are needed for something." Baze translated.  
"Great." Jyn sighed. "Could this mean that my Dad is alive in this world?" She asked her eyes lighting up.  
"There is a slim chance, but this world is big finding him will not be easy, and he may not remember you."  
Jyn blew air through her nose disappointed.  
"That doesn't mean we can't try." Cassian offered. Jyn smiled meekly. "Yeah, maybe."

"We'll talk about this more but for now you both best get some rest." Chirrut waved Baze over.  
"I ain't your maid Chirru" He quipped but came over nonetheless. "Can you show them to the spare room." He continued ignoring Baze. Baze rolled his eyes while grumbling something under his breath. "Come on." He gestured behind his with a quick nod of his head. 

 

The room was bigger than Jyn expected for a cottage. Jyn laid herself in bed without a second thought. The mattress was soft and her aching body welcomed it. Cassian sat down at the edge of the opposite side taking off his jacket revealing a thin grey T-shirt. The fabric tight around his muscles.  
"Are you okay?" Jyn ask softly watching his face, right now it was in a deepened frown. He had been quieter since her panic attack.  
"I just don't know if I'm actually a good person." He stated his voice tightening.  
He laid down and faced himself towards Jyn.  
She rolled herself over to meet his gaze. She stretched an arm out to move his hair out o his eyes. "You've proven to me that you are a good person. " Cassian memorized her features , the way her plump lips parted slightly when she was in a deep thought. The way the light danced in her eyes when she looked up to him. He didn't want to forget it not for a second.


End file.
